


Plus à l'histoire [More to the Story]

by Jemsikara



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Epilogue, F/F, Falling Out of Love, Magic, New love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemsikara/pseuds/Jemsikara
Summary: Two years have passed since Cassandra left her home in Corona to explore the world and herself. While visiting a small village she receives a letter from someone very dear that changes her life forever. Corona and Rapunzel are in need of her help so she sets off to go save her and her home.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. July 25th, A small village.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 notes:  
> \- Yes. this is a casunzel fanfic so if that's not for you, you may want to leave now.  
> \- I am not a fan of super long fanfics so this will probably be a pretty short read. I also don't like it when fanfics don't get finished so I will be updating this regularly.  
> -I'm setting this two years after the season finale. And Cass had been exploring this whole time and has not gone back to Corona.  
> \- I think that is all the notes I have right now! so go grab some fuzzy socks and a warm drink and happy reading!

July 25th  
Today I traveled West of the Dark Kingdom. I found a small village of kind people who were overrun by some nasty thugs. I got rid of them within a day and now the village should be safe from them. One of the villagers even invited me into their home to stay for awhile. It was nice to be around other people, I know I don’t say that much but they definitely won me over with their delicious food.Besides, I felt like today of all days would be a good time to celebrate. Today marks exactly two years since I left Corona. I hear back from Rapunzel almost monthly so it doesn’t seem like it’s been two whole years, but I guess it has. Time flies when you're constantly on the move, I guess. I definitely am glad I left. The things I have learned about myself, and about the world have really made me think about who I am and who I want to be in this world. There really still isn’t a day where I regret what I did to my friends, and Rapunzel. But, as you know, I am getting better every day and I can safely say that I would never touch another moonstone in my life. Anyways, that’s enough rambling. I am not quite sure where my next destination is but I know the wind will carry me where I need to go next, it always does.  
Plus est en vous!  
Cassandra , 25.  
\- - - 

After she finished writing, Cassandra closed her journal and stored it safely back into her satchel. She climbed down from the branch she was perching herself up in and walked back to the small village. She walked through the dusty small road to the cottage at the end of it. She knocked a little before entering.  
“Hi there, I’m back. So sorry I needed to clear my head to write.” she said as she entered. An older woman with grey hair smiled and waved her hand  
“don’t worry dear! Anything for the hero of our town!” she said hugging Cass against her will. Cass didn’t want to be rude so she tried to endure the personal space violation.  
“It was nothing really. Those thugs were too stupid for thier own good.” she said trying to pry the woman off her.  
“Nonsense! You were incredible! You just scared them out of here like-” she said as the old woman picked up her broom. “YOU BETTER LEAVE THIS TOWN ALONE OR ELSE!” she said, slashing her broom about.  
“That’s not how it happened but okay.” Cass said as she gently coaxed the broom out of the old woman's hands. Cass was not really a fan of all this attention. Cass was really only here for the food and the actual bed. It had been an embarassing long time since she had a bedroom to stay in.  
“Don’t be so humble! You single handedly saved this town!” she said hugging her again. “Okay, okay. Fine. WILL YOU JUST get off. Please.” Cass said, trying to control her temper.  
“Oh! Of course!!” she said letting go and stepping back. “I’m sorry i’m just very tired. You know hard work, saving towns.” she said hoping the woman would buy it and leave her alone.  
“Yes! You would be! Here go back into the back room! I made the bed for you and everything. I hope it is to your liking.” she said, ushering her back.  
“I am sure it is.” Cass said walking back to a simple room with a small bed and bedside table. But to Cass it might as well have been a room in the Castle back in Corona.  
“Do you need anything else? More food perhaps I can always cook more-” Cass cut her off, “No. this is more than enough thank you.” she said hoping the woman would just leave her alone.  
“Right well you just holler if you need anything!” she said shutting the door leaving Cass alone.  
“Finally!” she said flopping on the bed indulging herself in the soft comforter. She smiled, this felt really good. “Happy two years.” she said to herself. She didn’t notice how tired she was until she put her head on the pillow. A few moments later she was lulled into a deep, very much needed, sleep.  
Cassandra didn’t think she would ever wake up. That was until Owl started pecking her face repeatedly. When she felt the pecks she jolted right up ready to fight. It took her a couple of moments to get her bearings as to where she was. Once she started to wake up she noticed it had to be about noon the next day. How long did she sleep? 12 hours? A day? A couple days?Before she could answer that Owl was flying at her face again.  
“What is so important?” she asked but that's when she saw it. Wrapped in Owl’s talons there was a note and that could only be from one person. “Owl. Stop flying let me have that.” she said opening her hand for the bird to drop it in. The bird obliged and set it in her hand before landing on the headboard of the bed.  
Cass opened the letter. It had been months since she last heard from Rapunzel. In these few years she would rarely miss a month but this time she went a whole 3 months without hearing from her. When Cass looked at the letter it looked off compared to all the other letters she had received in the past. Usually there were little drawings on the side and flowers doodled all around it. This time the parchment was bare and stained... tear stained? Cass took a deep breath and began to read: 

Dear Cass,  
Corona is in grave danger. We need you to come back to Corona as soon as possible. Corona needs you, I NEED YOU CASS! PLEASE! I don’t know how l long I- We have. Please. I'm begging you. COME BACK.  
-love, Rapunzel 

Cass re-read the letter multiple times before really comprehending what she was reading. Rapunzel was in danger. And she needed to get back as soon as she could to save her. Cass then realized a big problem. She was far, far away from Corona. It would take months to get back on horseback. But that wasn’t going to stop her. She had to go save her, she had to. Cass swung open her door into the woman’s house. She saw her at the stove cooking something that smelt heavenly sweet. Cass quickly switched her mind to the more pressing matter.  
“Hey---” Cass started not realizing she didn’t even know this woman’s name.  
“Oh it’s Agnes, dear.” she said.  
“Um, Agnes, you wouldn’t by any chance happen to know of anyone who has a hot air balloon or some sort of magical monkey to get me to Corona before December?” She asked. It must have been the look in Cassandra’s eyes that made the woman realize she was not joking and Agnes started to think.  
“There is one thing. I don’t know about magical monkeys but we do have a local legend. He lives in the forest just outside of here. He does all sorts of experimental magic. He might have something that can get you there.” she said seriously. “But I warn you, he charges a steep price for his magic.” she said.  
“I don’t care how much I have to pay, I need to get there as soon as possible. Whatever means necessary.” Cass said determinedly.  
Agnes nodded. “Can I at least pack you something for the road, I have it all ready.” She said pointing to a variety of baked goods. “Oh yeah. Sure.” she said not able to turn down the sweet smelling breads.  
Once Agnes packed a cloth bag filled with goodies she handed it to her. “Here you go dear.” she said with a smile.  
“Thank you so much. For everything.” Cass said back humbly.  
“Of course. It was my pleasure.” she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Please be careful.” Agnes said with serious eyes.  
Cass nodded. “of course.” She said as she turned to head for the door.  
When Cass opened it Agnes spoke again, “Why do you need to go to Corona so badly anyways?” She asked, genuinely concerned.  
“There’s someone there that I love, who needs me.” Cass said gravely. The woman nodded.  
“I figured as much.I could see it in your eyes.You must get on your way, they mean an awful lot to you.” She said, giving her a sad smile. Cass nodded, not knowing what to say and shut the door.  
If traveling for two years taught Cass anything about herself it would be that she was still, definitely in love with Rapunzel. It took some time for herself to admit it fully, but she was. She tried to flirt with some other eligible girls but it never felt as real as the connection she had with Rapunzel. She knew it would never happen, but she had to accept that she was still fully in love with her even if it was unrequited. Cass cleared her mind of these thoughts as she ran around back to meet Owl and Fidella.  
“Alright. Looks like we are taking a trip back to Corona.” she said mounting herself on Fidella. Fidella gave her a confused grunt.  
“I know, girl. We are not riding the whole way there.” She said, patting her on the neck. “We are going to pay some weird wizard man in the forest a visit.” she said as she kicked the horses side to signal to go. “I’m coming, Rapunzel.” Cass said determinedly as they raced off into the forest dead ahead. 

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. July 26th, The Hooded Figure

July 26,   
Today was a strange day. I am not going to lie. It started off great. I slept till noon in a BED! it was great. The not so great part is the letter I received from Rapunzel. I am very worried for her and corona. I am in some strange forest, it reminds me a lot of the forest of no return by the way that I can’t seem to get my bearings and I don't really know which way I am going anymore. I am looking for some wizard? Hopefully he can get me to Corona before it’s too late. But I am wasting precious time walking aimlessly through this stupid forest I wish I knew what I was looking for.   
Signing off-   
Cassandra 

Cass stood up from the rock she was sitting on and closed her journal. She placed it back in her pack harnessed onto Fidella. You’d think after two years of just living by going place to place she wouldn’t feel so lost, but she did. “I hate to admit it guys but I have no idea where I am going.” she said to her owl and horse. Owl gave a comforting nuzel on her shoulder. “I know. I won’t give up. We have faced worse, haven’t we.” she said trying to think of any way she could find this guy.   
As she traveled further down the path, the trees got thicker to where she could not make out the late afternoon sun. She looked around for any sign of any other living creature in the forest. It was all too still and quiet, it was becoming very unnerving.   
After walking for what seemed to be hours, she sat down on a nearby rock feeling defeated. “I really wish I asked Agnes what exactly I was looking for. But she made it sound like he wasn’t hard to find.” She said to no one in particular. She buried her head in her hands trying to think of what to do. If she should find her way out of her she would just turn back and ask Agnes for help but that didn’t seem to be an option because she had no idea which way she came from.   
That's when Owl started hooting quite loudly. “Owl? What is it?” she asked the bird. In response she got only a louder “WHOOOO!” Cass rolled her eyes. “Owl, I love you but I don’t think that that is going to do us any good.” she said in response to the Owl. After two years of mainly speaking to a bird and a horse, she got pretty good at understanding them even better. Owl gave her a death stare. “Okay.Fine. I will do it because it’s not like anyone is around to help us.” she said giving in. She threw her hands up in the air and started to yell. “HEY WIZARD MAN OF THE FOREST. I NEED TO GET TO CORONA AS FAST AS POSSIBLE SO IF YOU COULD JUST SHOW YOURSELF THAT WOULD BE GREAT.” She said yelling into the trees.   
She waited a moment, nothing. “See owl, what did I tell you.” she said, scolding the bird. That’s when she felt a cool breeze move her hair. And then moments later picked up into a full on gust. Owl clinged onto her sleeve to not be blown away. The wind seemed to be pushing them deeper into the forest. She took a deep breath and moved her cape to cover her eyes from the dust being picked up by the wind and started walking in the direction the wind blew her.   
The further she went the stronger the wind became. It was getting to the point where if she did not lean back the wind would be pushing her over. She held onto the reins of Fidella and kept moving forward. She could barely see now and all she could hear was the howling of the wind, so it was no surprise to her that she didn’t notice the hill she fell down.   
Fidella let out a whinney as they began to tumble uncontrollably down the steep hill. Cass tried to stop herself but because of the wind she was being pulled down faster than she could reach out and grab a branch. After a scary couple of minutes of tumbling they came to an abrupt stop and fell flat onto the forest ground. The world was spinning too much and Cass had to close her eyes and try to regain her stillness.   
The dizziness did not subside for a long time. She spent a good long while in the dirt just trying to stay conscious. Once she was able to open her eyes she tried to assess where they were. They were in some forest clearing where she could see the sun was setting, it turned the sky a light pink color and under different circumstances would look rather beautiful. She turned to look the other direction, and saw two rocks leaning against each other, with what looked to be a door made from where the rocks did not meet at the bottom. “That must be it.” She said as her head started to clear finally. She looked for Fidella and Owl, who both were stirring next to her. “Are you two okay?” she asked. She got reassuring hoots and nays so it seemed everyone was uninjured.   
She sat up slowly, making sure she wouldn’t pass out. Her hair fell in her face, the tie she was using to tie her hair back must have slipped off in the fall. She reached into her pocket for another and tied her curly black hair back into a ponytail. She hadn’t really bothered to cut her own hair while she was out. Now that she hadn’t, she almost liked it more. She felt different from the girl who left Corona those two years ago, but a good different. She felt stronger, more confident and more sure of herself than she had ever felt in her life.   
She picked herself up to standing and finally felt back to normal. She took a deep breath of the crisp forest air. “Alright. I am going in there, if I don’t come out in like ten minutes please come get me.” she said to Fidella and the owl. They both nodded. “Thanks.” she said as she turned on her heel, tightened her hair bow and went on her way.   
At the makeshift door she knocked with the old rusted knocker on the door. It opened as soon as she knocked but no one was there. She entered the room cautiously. The place was dark except for a single candle lit further down into the room. She could barely make out anything but she felt the forest floor change into cold stone flooring and the air was thick with a musty smell and sage. Cass didn’t know where she was going so she just kept walking towards the candle slowly. “Hello?” she called out, “Is this where the wizard man lives I am here for-” that's when the candle was blown out unexpectedly and she readied her ears and drew her sword for the sound of someone attacking her from the behind. But no one came. The light flickered back as soon as it was extinguished. But now there was a hooded figure sitting behind it that she was positive was not there before.   
“What can I do for you, Cassandra?” the hooded figure said in a gravely low voice. “How do you- How do you know my name?” Cass asked, starting to get a little freaked out. She kept her sword out and lowered, but ready to strike at any moment.   
“Oh you are well known around here for your accomplishments and failures with the moonstone.” The voice said quietly. Cassandra stopped in her tracks. How did a guy who lived in a rock past the dark kingdom hear of her and what she did to Corona. She was starting to get nervous and could feel the tingle on the back of her neck warning her to be on guard. She decided to not show fear, and question him.   
“Yes, a few years ago I was the holder of the moonstone. But it has been destroyed along with Zhan Tiri so if you think for a second-” she stopped mid sentence as the hooded figure held up a gloved hand. “I do not care about the moonstone nor of the failed selfish plan of Zhan Tiri. But this is not what you came here to discuss, now is it? You came for some... transportation.” the voice said lingering on the last word.   
Cass was shocked how did he know? She never mentioned anything about what she wanted. But at this point this person, or what ever this was knew pretty much everything about her. She spoke carefully, “Yes. I do. I need to get to Corona as soon as possible. Can you help me?” She asked, leaning in to try and see if she could get a closer look at the hooded figures face.   
“I can help you.” He said slowly “For a price.” He said holding the end of the word out like a snake.   
“Alright, name your price. What is it? To sell my soul to the devil because I am pretty sure I have already done that.” She said getting really annoyed with how shady this guy was being. Like come on, hood and gloves she couldn’t even tell if this voice was human.   
The voice chuckled, “No. I am not that kind of deal maker. I simply want a favor in return of me doing you a favor. It’s not much to ask.” The voice said with a tone that Cass really did not like. “Okay, like what kind of a favor do you need me to do?” She asked, still trying to see if she could make out anything of this creature.   
“Oh nothing yet. When the time comes, I will simply call upon you to do me a simple favor that is all.” He said with a cool sly tone.   
“that doesn’t clear anything up! What kind of a favor do you want?” She asked pressingly.   
“It’s nothing you haven’t done before.” He said simply.   
That freaked Cass out. She had done a lot of things and she wasn’t very proud of some of them.   
“ I need to know. I can’t promise something that I don’t know.” She said getting heated. Maybe if she slashed the guy he would just give it to her.   
“Well, these are my terms. I guess you do not need to get back to Corona so badly after all.” He said and Cass bet under his hood he was grinning.   
“No I do. I just don’t like -“ she said until he cut her off “Then agree to my terms. And I can have you in Corona by morning.” He said simply.   
Cass thought for a while. If the figure was telling the truth and it was something she had done, then how bad could her task possibly be? She thought back through her memories of what could possibly be what she was supposed to do. The big thing that stuck out was betraying her friends, family, but what would this man have use of with that? What could this hooded guy possibly want from anyone in Corona they were so far away. Maybe it was something simple, like her fighting skills. Maybe he had some other hooded guy imposters running around that she would have to beat up for him. The more she thought, the more she knew she didn’t have a choice. She knew he said that this wasn’t a deal with the devil but something told her it was going to be just as bad. But the question was, did she really have a choice? The true answer was no. This was her only option if she wanted to go and save Rapunzel.   
“alright I agree to your terms. But can you at least promise me whatever it is you do with me I will not harm any of my friends or family in the process of doing so.” She said with as much determination she could muster.   
The voice chuckled again “I can. I can promise you, you will not harm them.” The voice said smoothly.   
Cass didn’t really like the sound of that but the voice promised so that would have to be good enough for her.   
“Alright then. It’s a deal.” She said, holding her hand out for a handshake. The glove once again appeared and shook her hand. Well whoever this was did indeed have a body with a real hand, but as for the rest of the body she had no idea.   
The voice spoke, “good. Now round up the rest of the party from outside and I can send you all there now.”   
Cass nodded and walked out the door. When she opened it Fidella was standing right in front of the doorway. “Awww were you listening for me?” She asked the horse. She was greeted with a kind nod and nuzzle. “thank you, And you too, Owl?” She said seeing the owl perched on Fidella’s head. “Alright come on we are going back to Corona.” She said, still not sure if she just made a huge mistake or not.   
She ushered the two of them in, how Fidella fit through the door she had no idea. She guided them to the one lit candle and approached the hooded figure once again.   
“Alright we are ready.” She said, still trying to get a closer look at the man.   
“Excellent.” The hooded man said.   
“So how are we getting there exactly?” She asked, wondering how they are getting to Corona in hours instead of months.   
“by drinking this.” He said pushing forward three bottles with a dark elixir in them.   
Cass stared at it, how was this getting her to Corona? But if she learned nothing from her adventures over the years it’s that you don’t question magic you just go with it.   
“that’s it?” She asked   
“yes. That’s it.” He said simply.   
“Okay. But before we go, What was your name? You never said it and I would like to thank you properly.” She said, still wanting to know what exactly she just made a deal with.   
“oh, just call me a friend.” The voice said coldly.   
“Alright…” Cass said not knowing what else to say, why was this thing doing such a good job of hiding themselves?   
“You better hurry, Cassandra, Rapunzel needs you.” The voice said pushing the bottles closer.   
Cass picked up all three and uncorked them. She then set one on the table for owl and held the other for Fidella to grab.   
“Well, bottoms up.” She said gulping down hers as fast as she could, which was hard with it’s syrupy texture. It tasted sweet but had a burning after taste. And moments after the taste had registered everything went black. 

When Cass awoke she was pretty sure she was still dreaming. When she opened her eyes she found that she was in her old bedroom back in the castle of Corona. “This… can’t.. be real.” She said to herself sitting up. The sun was just rising, it was morning. The memories of what happened yesterday started to come back to her. Was the wizard real? Did she really just make a promise to do something without even knowing what it was?   
She rubbed her forehead trying to recall if all of this was real. But she had to believe it, she was back in Corona. She was in her bedroom, which looked the same as she left it two years ago. It looked like someone came in and cleaned it occasionally as well. There was a vase with fresh cut flowers on the table that had to be put there recently.   
Cass got up from her bed and looked around. It was so strange to be back, it felt like no time had passed. How has it been two years? She walked to the dresser and opened it, there she found some not so nice memories. Her shredded handmaiden gown, the holes where the black rocks had splintered the wood, though it looked like someone had come in and patched up as much as they could. And of course, all her weapons. She found her special Halberd and stroked the metal. “At least Eugene didn’t steal you.” She said with a chuckle. She closed the dresser and walked over to the mirror.  
It had been an oddly long time since she saw her full self in a mirror. She never bothered to bring one with her, and nor has she really cared what she looked like. It was strange like looking at someone who was not herself. She saw someone who was older, a little more beat up with small scars on her face. She pulled her hair down, it was now a little below her shoulders. Her bangs had grown out but the pieces still framed her face nicely. Her clothes looked very well worn. The green over coat and cloak were the only things left she had on from the last time she was here, but even those looked different. The coat no longer buttoned all the way so she just wore it open especially in these summer months. It revealed her simple white undershirt that she tucked into her pants. She looked disheveled but like, a good disheveled she thought to herself. And that, coming from someone who normally didn’t like themselves was a compliment. She tied her hair back up and recalled how urgent the situation she was in.  
“enough reminiscing, Rapunzel needs our help.” She told herself. Though, looking around there didn’t seem to be any immediate danger, so maybe Rapunzel planned on it taking her longer to get here? And the threat wasn’t at the palace yet? She looked out the window to the village, there didn’t seem to be any armies or giant evil lady demons anywhere so she turned from the window and peered out her door she needed to go find Rapunzel.   
The thought of seeing Rapunzel didn’t even seem real to Cass. It had been so long since she saw her she couldn’t believe she was on her way to right now. Cassandra didn’t want anyone else to see her because the first person she wanted to greet was Rapunzel.   
So she carefully snuck around corners making sure Stan or Pete weren’t keeping guard. Sneaking around like this brought her back to old times. She remembered the paths still like the back of her hand as she skirted around the next corner and hit behind some armor. The castle was usually pretty empty this early in the morning before the handmaids and castle guards started on their morning duties. She was able to race to Rapunzel’s room without being spotted.   
This was it, the moment she had been waiting two whole years for. Her heart was racing; she couldn’t believe that this was even happening. She knocked hoping no one was around to hear, “Hey Raps, I’m here…Raps?” She said and then knocked again. She started to wonder if she was in there or if she heard her, then she heard the sound of feet running towards the door. “Raps?” Cass asked excitedly not able to contain herself anymore, Cass opened the door and was met with someone jumping into her arms and sobbing.  
“CASS!” Rapunzel squealed through her tears. Still holding onto Cass by her feet wrapped around her waist. Cass quickly shut the door so it would be less likely someone would hear them.   
“Hey Raps, I’ve missed you!” She said squeezing the girl tighter to herself and holding back her own tears of happiness.   
“I’ve missed you so much more!” Rapunzel said squeezing Cass tighter. “I doubt that.” Cass said setting the girl back on the floor. Rapunzel quickly embraced her again.  
“It’s been so long!!” Rapunzel said nuzzling her head into her chest.   
“I know.” Cass said, trying to control her own sobbing. She knew she did a dangerous thing to get here, and probably sold her soul to a devil, but this moment in itself was worth the price. She was so happy to be in her arms and she knew she would have given anything for this. So for a moment she forgot about the pressing matters and the worries and just let herself fully indulge in the embrace.   
For the past 2 years her heart had never felt as happy as she did in this moment. 

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
